


«Ты мной гордишься?»

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Out of Character, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Шома в четвертый (или первый?) раз выигрывает чемпионат Японии.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	«Ты мной гордишься?»

Шома действительно чемпион Японии. Теперь по-настоящему.

Юзуру чувствует гордость и что-то ещё, не до конца понятное. Недоумение?

Где тот мальчик, который стеснялся толпы? Которого Юзуру заставлял улыбаться и тащил общаться с другими фигуристами, иногда максимально прямым способом - за руки. Которого теребил за щеки и смотрел, как он краснеет, махал его руками приветствия рокочущей в восхищении толпе. Даже когда они стояли на одном пьедестале, олимпийском пьедестале — высочайшее достижение, самые главные соревнования — это был всё ещё его Шома. Домашний Шома. Тот Шома, которого он знал ребенком.

А сейчас он действительно победил. И действительно чемпион Японии. Для Юзуру он — победитель чемпионата страны уже в четвёртый раз. Но, кажется, сам Шома до сих пор не считал себя таковым: ведь Шома побеждал в отсутствие Юзуру, но не побеждал самого главного для себя соперника. Наконец, ступени пьедестала для них поменялись. Шоме больше не подходит «серебряный принц». Шома получает давно заслуженную золотую медаль, которой должен гордиться. Юзуру гордится им. Для него очень важно, что Шома поднялся на эту ступень пьедестал, сделал этот шаг вперед.

И, всё-таки, Юзуру кажется, что сам он потерял что-то важное. Может быть, частичку тепла, что была между ними? Мальчика который улыбался ему, но смущался посторонних. Мальчика, который давно уже существовал только в его воспоминаниях.

Но, когда они остаются одни, Шома тихо спрашивает:

— Юзу-кун мной гордится?  
Будто бы действительно ничего не изменилось. Будто бы ему действительно важно, что думает Юзуру об этой его победе. Будто бы, он ожидает похвалы. Будто бы речь идёт не о чемпионате страны, на котором сам Юзуру сегодня действительно проиграл, а об удачно выполненном элементе. Юзуру счастливо смеется, и ничего не отвечает.

У них есть лишь несколько минут для того, чтобы переобуться и отправиться на пресс-конференцию, без которой совершенно невозможно обойтись после награждения, но оба медлят, будто путаются в шнурках, разминают ноги, прежде чем надеть кроссовки. И остаются в раздевалке одни. Это глупость: в любой момент может кто-нибудь войти — коллеги, тренеры, члены команды, чтобы поторопить их или проверить, почему они задержались, но Шома подходит и опускается перед всё ещё сидящем на лавочке Юзуру на корточки, смотрит снизу вверх.

— Я победил, Юзу-кун, могу я получить свою награду?

Что-то темное в его взгляде. Что-то совсем непривычное. Не мальчик смотрящий снизу вверх, а воин, который осматривает завоеванное и утверждает своё право на него, на Юзуру.

За поцелуем Юзуру тянется сам, жадно накрывает губы Шомы, впивается пальцами в плечи. Шома кидается в поцелуй с головой, отвечает жарко. И также быстро, как подошел — отстраняется.

— Нас ждут, не так ли?

Серьезность его интонаций вызывает взрыв смеха у них обоих. Юзуру быстро целует Шому в губы, на этот раз лишь отмечает касание, встает сам, протягивает руку Шоме, а потом галантно склоняется показывая: чемпионы вперед.

Чепуха для журналистов. В которой может быть мало смысла, но, на этот раз, очень много искренности. В глазах Шомы как пузырьки шампанского искры счастья. Юзуру кидает на него взгляды и традиционно «дергает»: смеётся, смешит.

Юзуру смеётся рассказывая, как он рад — их отношения совсем не изменились, даже когда Шома победил. Шома кивает.

— Да, я всё также восхищаюсь Юзу-куном.

— Да, Шома по-прежнему очень важный соперник для меня и настоящий победитель сегодня.

Юзуру мысленно далеко. Какая же награда действительно достойна этой победы?


End file.
